The invention is concerned with a suction lifting conveyor for the transfer of sheet-shaped objects, in particular sheets of plywood veneer, from a stack of sheets or from stacks of sheets placed side by side to further processing or to a new stack.
As is known in prior art, for the said purpose have been used suction-lifting boxes provided with suction pads and moving in the direction of the conveyor as well as up and down or, as an alternative, suction-lifting conveyors provided with an endless conveyor belt or with several conveyor belts jointly operative with an oblong suction-channel box. The conveyor belts run outside the bottom face of the suction-channel box, being subject to the effect of the negative pressure in the system of suction channels, and, having been lowered onto the sheet, the belts produce an adhesive effect on the sheet by the effect of the negative pressure acting through the belt or immediately aside the belt. The sheets pass along with the belts following the bottom face of the suction-channel box until, at the desired location, they are pressed apart from the suction effect of the belts.